


Until Dawn (Kadena version)

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Nightclub AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: One of them had lost faith in romantic love.The other one thought she had everything figured out.But then their eyes met.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. What are you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I'm back because I can't get enough of Kadena lately. 
> 
> So, I wrote this "same" story for another two lesbian couples a few years ago. The first time I wrote it, it was shallow in general and the ending sucked. The second time I wrote it, I improved it quite a bit by changing a bunch of stuff, including the ending, and I really liked the result. Now, as I'm writing it for the third time, I'll still change a lot of things to match the Kadena way of loving. I hope you like it <3

Adena took one more sip of her pink lemonade as she met eyes with this beautiful curly-haired brunette on the dance floor for the third time in a couple of minutes. At the moment, said girl was dancing and another girl, shorter than she was, was putting her arms around her. The latter had clearly drunk a bit too much. The first girl hugged her and looked straight at Adena at the bar yet again.

— What are you waiting for?! — Adena’s best friend and manager, Firuze, asked her in Farsi — You two have been flirting with your eyes pretty much ever since we got here.

— I’m not moving — Adena replied stubbornly in her native language, with one arm crossed in front of her chest and her other hand holding her cold, non-alcoholic drink. — That’s probably her girlfriend right there. 

— You don’t know that! For all we know, that could be a friend whose hair she’s gonna hold back next to the toilet in a few minutes. You’re into her and I brought you here so you could get out of your funk at least for tonight. Now go! 

Adena slid off her swivel stool after finishing her drink with a smirk on her face. Firuze was right. There was a spark inside her now, something had started heating her up thanks to the look on that girl’s face, the way she danced burying her hands in her untied curls. Adena hadn’t felt something like that in months. Heck, in _years!_ She was ready to surrender to that feeling; to have one steamy night for a change. 

— Fine — she said to her best friend, putting down her glass, now half full with only ice, and pretending she was in fact being pushed to approach the girl. 

— Ade… — Firuze called her in a softer tone before she could actually go anywhere. — I love you. And I want you to be happy. It’s about time. 

Adena took a couple of seconds to take that in and exhaled, more relaxed, as her heart melted a little. She kissed her best friend’s black waves as a thank you — she didn’t wear a hijab in western lands like Adena did. 

— I love you too — Adena told her and then pointed at her own almost empty glass. — And you’re paying for that. 

She started strutting confidently in her modest heels towards the dance floor as Firuze chuckled. The curly-haired girl locked eyes with her instantly. The shorter girl who had had her arms around the other one’s neck a minute ago was dancing by herself now. A remix version of Ed Sheeran’s Shape of You had just started playing. Adena’s brand new crush approached her ear with a grin on her own face.

— I thought you’d never come. 

Adena’s core was on fire already. She honestly didn’t expect such blunt flirting right from the get go. Her legs trembled for a moment and she almost forgot to turn on the little switch in her mind that made her start speaking English. 

— My friend over there wanted us to meet — she said, loud at the girl’s ear as well.

The girl gazed quickly at Firuze, who was still sitting at the bar and had started talking with a female stranger herself.

— Oh, and you didn’t? — she still had an undeniably sensual flirtatious smile on her face. 

— No, no, I did. I’m just glad she supports me. 

They both laughed and started dancing together, not hiding one bit of how attracted they were to each other. The girl was wearing a sleeveless black crop top, silky black pants and a gold chain necklace. Everything about her was stunning but the sight of her bare stomach drove Adena particularly crazy. They communicated entirely through grins and the way their bodies moved to the music. Adena hadn’t drunk a single drop of alcohol ever since she was a rebellious teenager, but even back then she had _never_ felt as uninhibited as she was feeling now, while her arms wrapped themselves around that stranger’s neck and her knees bended so the two of them could slowly fall a little closer to the floor, grinning to each other’s faces, noses almost touching and then actually touching. 

In other words, Adena was frenzied. Small beads of sweat were making the light brown skin of the girl’s forehead gleam under the colorful lights and it was all unbelievably sexy. To top everything off, behind her ears was the amazing, intense smell of some kind of men’s perfume. Adena loved when women wore men’s perfume; the contrast to their femininity was actually afrodisiac to her.

— So, what’d you say your name was? — she asked her dance partner once that song was over. 

There was a moment, one mere second of hesitation in those also beautiful brown eyes. Although, soon enough, the flirtatious smirk went back to those lips. 

— I didn’t. I think the answer to that question would ruin the magic.

Adena frowned but couldn’t help smiling. Her fingers were casually intertwined with the girl’s. It was as if she actually believed that the mystery was important in situations like those. 

— I… don’t quite believe that — Adena said to her carefully. — I’m sure nothing and no one is able to ruin your magic. 

That pick-up line and the way Adena was looking straight into her eyes made her blush and break eye contact with an adorable little smile.

— I’m gonna go get a drink. You coming?

— Absolutely. 

So Adena followed her to the bar. They were still holding hands. Firuze was engaged in her own flirtatious conversation, so Adena sat with her crush a few stools away from where her best friend was, to assure all of them some privacy. 

— A glass of whisky, please. Neat — the girl ordered and then turned to Adena. — Can I get you anything?

Adena took a couple of seconds to respond to that. Something about that particular order felt sort of melancholic to her. 

— Um, yeah. I’ll have another pink lemonade, please — she smiled politely to the bartender. — Thank you. 

— So, are you driving? — the girl asked her with a tiny smile. She hadn’t been able to shake that sudden melancholic look off her face just yet. 

— No. I just don’t drink alcohol. 

The girl raised her eyebrows just barely in realization. 

— Oh. You know, I was gonna ask you if that’s an actual hijab you’re wearing, or if you just dig wrapping pretty burgundy scarves around your head, but, with the previous information, I guess it clicked for me. 

Adena mirrored the sweet smile that was curving those lips at the end of that statement.

— It is a hijab, yes. 

There was a short moment of silence between them. The girl had a serious expression on her face now. Her tone when she spoke again was sober and she had her eyes pinned onto Adena’s. She looked somewhat tense, almost totally different from the girl on the dance floor. 

— You look gorgeous in it. 

The compliment entered Adena’s heart unexpectedly, much like Cupid’s very own arrow, and melted it. It was the first time in her life that a stranger made her feel that way in a club. She had to close her eyes for a second to try and find her balance again. 

— Thank you. 

Yet another moment of silence followed that dialogue. Adena noticed how the girl’s fingers were fidgeting now. Her nails were painted with a bright tone of yellow. That joyful color and how short those nails were — meaning that she probably had bit them recently, given just how nervous she apparently was all of a sudden — contrasted, again, in a melancholic way. That was when Adena thought that there was a considerable chance that her crush was bi-curious and that it was her first time going out with another woman. She also thought it was endearing. 

— Whisky neat, huh? — Adena commented lightheartedly once the bartender brought their drinks over. — I’ve tried it once when I was younger and I hated it. It was too strong for me. So, from that, I get that you’re bold. 

The girl let out a breathy and ironic laugh and her next response was _almost_ too low for Adena to hear over the loud music and talking around them. 

— Yeah, right. I’m a giant coward, that’s what I am — and then she took a tiny sip. 

Something ached inside Adena. She asked her next question carefully and attentively. 

— Are you trying to heal a broken heart with that? 

The girl took a deep breath. 

— No. Let’s just say I’m trying to make my heart stronger. 

It was one of those things that needed a minute or two to be taken in and appreciated. It reminded Adena of something her mother had once told her: “Whenever a woman feels like she has to be strong, it means she has been strong for a very long time without knowing it”. 

— _My God_ , that’s awful! — the girl suddenly put down her empty glass with her eyes shut in discomfort — I don’t even know why I insist on it. 

Adena couldn’t help but laugh. 

— Here — she offered the girl her pink lemonade. — This is sweet and will go down smooth. 

She felt they were intimate when the girl took the straw in her own mouth without taking the glass from her hand. Their faces were close again and Adena could feel her crush’s warm breathing. 

— Oh, wow! — the girl said after closing her eyes in delight — I’m so glad my friends made me come here tonight! I never knew I needed this so much! 

Again, Adena couldn’t help laughing, but this time she did it internally. She was hoping that last sentence could have a double meaning later on. 

— Yeah, I was dragged out of my place tonight, too. Thank God. But you drink it all. You probably need this more than I do.

The girl did so and, after paying for both drinks, she grabbed Adena’s hand. Ellie Goulding’s _Love Me Like You Do_ had just started playing. Adena had no idea what time it was, but apparently it was that time of the night when everyone was wasted enough to want to dance to slow songs.

— I love that song! Come on, dance with me!

The girl was so chirpy now that Adena didn’t even think about contradicting her. _That sure is a gorgeous smile_ , she thought while following her back to the dancing floor. She was at her mercy. She had been ever since their eyes had met for the first time. 

That dance felt endlessly different than their first one. This time, there was a sense of tranquility between them. Their moves were slower, definitely more intimate and Adena noticed how the girl knew every single word of the song. The fact that she was lip-syncing it to perfection while looking right into Adena’s eyes most of the time made it clear that she was _saying_ to her everything that Ellie Goulding was singing. 

_I’ll let you set the pace_

_‘Cause I’m not thinking straight_

_My head’s spinning around_

_I can’t see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

The first time Adena heard that verse and watched those lips move according to it, she surrendered. And kissed her; both hands buried in those soft curls. Her arms were wrapped around Adena’s waist, hands wandering across her back, tongue energized by curiosity. All of Adena was pulsing to the beat of her own heart. 

Once they stopped for breath, they glued their foreheads together. The girl’s grin almost didn’t fit her face.

— I can’t believe this… — she whispered. 

Such happiness made her skin glow and Adena was sure she was glowing as well. 

— Neither can I — she whispered back, going down to her neck and hiding her own face there for a while. She kissed her pulse point and smelled one again that wonderfully intense perfume. — Look at me. 

The girl did so and something about the depth of those brown eyes made Adena feel like she had known and missed them her entire life. Such feeling made her tear-up.

— Do you wanna get out of here? — she asked her, caressing one of her cheeks ever so delicately. 

The girl bit her lower lip and nodded. 

— I was dying to hear you ask me that.

They both kissed each other’ smiles for a moment and then practically ran out of the club. Adena had already called them an Uber when the girl spoke again. 

— Shoot, let me just go find my friends and tell them I’m going, okay? That way they won’t text me all night long. Don’t go anywhere. 

Adena’s legs trembled once more. _All night long._ She smiled, all moony. 

— Like I could go somewhere without you.

During the sole minute she spent by herself outside of the club, she remembered she also hadn’t said anything to Firuze, but soon enough she pushed that thought away. Her best friend would figure it out. 

The girl got back with a small leather backpack hanging from her shoulders. Once they were in the Uber’s back seat, Adena had a bit of trouble telling her address to the driver because this warm hand kept stroking her thigh, over her jeans. 

Oh, that would be a _long_ ride...


	2. The attachment theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yesterday I saw on Nikhol Boosheri's Instagram page that the table reads for The Bold Type's season five started, which means YAY!!! Seriously, I'm so happy!!! And believe me when I say this: WE'RE GONNA GET OUR KADENA BACK <3 
> 
> Anyway, thanks to that, I'm in a GREAT mood to update this fic!

Adena also had a bit of trouble finding the switch in her bedroom. Both of them stepped recklessly into the darkness of her apartment with their mouths glued to each other. There was panting, keys accidently falling to the floor, heels on parquét, one second of door slamming and kissing sounds — _a lot_ of kissing sounds. The perfect symphony of horny desperation. 

That girl tasted like one of Adena’s favorite drinks ever; like summer and all the delightful adventures that came with it. 

For a very short moment, Adena thought that it would probably be better if she offered her something to eat or drink, like a good hostess would, but her guest had other plans. She kissed Adena’s neck once, twice, several times. Up and down and then up again. Once Adena felt the slightest brush of the other’s tongue against her skin there, she moaned, glued to the wall. Then, she fumbled towards the switch. The lights revealed a pair of pitch black eyes that seemed to want to eat her alive. 

Suddenly, Adena had no idea what to do.

— What do you want? — she asked her breathlessly. 

The girl glued one palm to the wall and the other to Adena’s waist, grabbing it with just the right amount of pressure to make her feel like she could come undone under that burning hot touch. 

— I want you. 

Adena closed her eyes. Her body was pure electricity and now she was most definitely sure that she hadn’t felt like that ever since she was a teenager. The tip of the girl’s nose brushed against her own and she kissed Adena rather delicately this time. 

— May I? — she asked her, gazing at her hijab, which was tied up in a way that made it look like Adena had a rose atop her head. 

The hostess smiled, deeply touched by such reverence, and nodded. The tips of the girl’s fingers brushed against the fabric rose. 

— I don’t know where to start, really — she blushed, cracking a smile. 

— It’s okay — Adena laughed and rapidly untied it so the girl could easily peel it off her head. 

There was this moment, again of great reverence that deeply moved Adena, when the girl stared in awe at the other’s black, shoulder length uncovered hair, and buried her fingers in it, gliding them ever so slowly through it. There was a sense of pleasure painted on her face. 

— I feel so honored right now! 

Adena wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck and kissed her as if time was theirs to control.

— You’re so beautiful… — she whispered, guiding her just as slowly to her own bed. 

They got rid of their shoes first and the girl’s backpack fell to the floor as well. Adena lay on her back and watched as her guest allowed her own body to fall on top of hers. She began anxiously surveying Adena from head to still covered stomach. 

— You know, I’ve never… — she swallowed hard, not making eye contact. — I’ve never done it with a woman before.

Adena smiled, victoriously. 

— I figured. 

— That obvious, huh? 

— Well, at some point in the club, yes. Curiosity makes your eyes sparkle. But it’s not just that. You have something in you — she started caressing those curls, looking straight into her eyes and trying to crack her code. Their level of intimacy was growing by the second. — Something… wild. Untamable. I feel like you were trying to break out of some box tonight. And you did it, because we’re here. In fact, you seem to be the kind of woman who doesn't let _anyone_ put you in a box. That was what seduced me. 

For a moment, those eyes looked back at Adena with some recognizable insecurity. It was as if Adena’s description of her had been so accurate that it took her aback a little, scared her, even. Although, soon she shook said insecurity off and pinned her eyes onto Adena’s lips, biting the hostess’ lower one.

— You drive me crazy.

Adena, whose hands were still hidden in the other one’s curls, smiled. That beautiful stranger made her feel things that she couldn’t quite name. Better yet, she _could_ name them, she just couldn’t actually believe the name she had for them. 

— So do you — she whispered, going for her neck and staying there for a while, smelling everything she could; her hair, her perfume, her actual skin. Again, it was like she had known and missed it all. — You take me to this wonderful place and, _God_ , how I love it there! Here. 

Soon after concluding, Adena bit on the girl’s earlobe, getting rewarded with a slow, gorgeous moan. They started undressing each other and, once they were completely uncovered, the girl kneeled down on the bed and looked at Adena while straddling her left thigh. She was clearly trying to take a mental picture of that moment. Her eyes were pure fire. Adena felt too exposed, and it felt amazing. She couldn’t remember when had been the last time someone had looked at her with that much desire. 

— Are you sure you wanna go through with this?

— How could I not be sure? I mean, you’re just… — the girl paused to trace Adena’s collarbone with the tip of her index finger. Her eyes lowered every other second to Adena’s breasts. — _So_ hot. 

Adena smiled with her eyes closed. Thanks to that touch and that compliment, she felt goosebumps rising from head to toe. A second later, she grabbed the back of the other one’s neck and kissed her hard. Her own tongue was seeking hers tirelessly. Adena’s reservations were out the door. She then slid one hand between the girl’s legs and also took a mental picture of that face painted with pleasure; eyebrows furrowed, eyes shut, lips parted to allow an instant moan to come out. 

— You know, you’re flamming hot yourself — Adena whispered, getting her hand to move in delicate circles.

The girl smiled in return, breathing heavily, and started moving against Adena’s fingers. She was beautifully wet. So close already! Much like Adena herself, who held her tight with her other arm when she melted on top of her. The softness of their breasts pressed against each other. Hardened nipples rubbing. Adena could no longer concentrate on what she was doing. Her hands ended up on the girl’s butt cheeks, squeezing them, pushing her hips to rock forward. The girl got the message and started doing so. Hard. Desperately. Adena was now holding her with both arms as if her very own life depended on it. There was non-stop moaning. And sweat. And that stranger’s gorgeous hair on Adena’s face. And Adena was loving it all so much! She was buried in her and she came with a scream. Her guest came just as loud a few seconds later. 

There was quite a long moment of breath-catching. Then, there was soft laughter. 

— Jesus _fucking_ Christ! — the girl breathed out after she got carefully off Adena. — That’s what I’ve been missing my entire life?! 

Adena chuckled louder. 

— Well, I’m incredibly honored I got to introduce you to this brand new world, miss… 

Adena left the last word hanging on purpose to see if the girl would finally say her name. It worked. 

— Kate — she smiled. 

Adena’s heart was warm. The level of intimacy in that soft tone moved her. It was as if the girl was trusting her with a secret. A gorgeous four letter one. 

— Miss Kate. 

— Actually, my entire social circle calls me Kat — she clarified. — Which doesn’t make much sense because the _e_ in Kate is silent, so it’s basically just three letters, right? One would think “Why does she even have a nickname?!”. But, according to my parents, the first word I ever said was _cat_ , with a _c_ , because I was apparently obsessed with cats when I was a toddler. So they started calling me Kat and it stuck. You can do it too, by the way. And I’m rambling, I’m sorry. Your name?

Adena laughed once again. The blush on her cheeks was proportional to how cute she thought that girl was.

— Adena — she told her in a deep and soft tone. — And it’s very, _very_ nice meeting you, Kat. 

She concluded by giving her a long and delicate kiss. They took their time exploring each other’s mouths. It was as if neither of them wanted that night to rush past them. 

— Adena sounds so beautiful! — Kat whispered between kisses.

— Thank you, and by the way… — their lips finally parted —, why didn’t you want to say your name earlier? I mean, you said the magic would be ruined if you did, but you couldn’t’ve been more wrong. Your magic’s still here — Adena’s stroked Kat’s cheek ever so delicately, staring deep into her eyes. — In fact, now that I put a name to this beautiful face, I think your magic is even more… magic. Besides, you have to admit that _What’s your name?_ is nowhere near as polemical as, let’s say, _Are you a republican or a democrat?_ And, while we’re at it, the wrong answer to _that_ question would most definitely ruin your magic to me.

It was Kat’s time to chuckle. She rested one hand on Adena’s waist.

— Oh, but we can talk about politics, too. I’ll go first. I, more times than I should, daydream about Donald Trump being eaten alive by a pack of coyotes. 

— Oh, God… — Adena giggled, covering her mouth. — Okay, as appealing as that mental image is… I feel like you’re avoiding the subject. 

Kat took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second as she caved. 

— There’s a theory that says it’s a lot easier to get attached to someone once you know their name. 

Adena chose her next words carefully. 

— Well… what if we let there be some sort of attachment between us?

Then, for the third time that night, that indecipherable insecurity took over Kat’s eyes, making them temporarily opaque. 

— I don’t know if that’s the smartest idea. 

Adena swallowed hard. For the first time, Kat’s temporary insecurity took over herself, making her shudder. She was scared. 

— But you told me your name, after all — she reminded her with an almost shaky voice, embarrassed by her own lack of confidence. — That means you want us to get attached somehow. 

— You’re right, I do — Kat closed her eyes again, practically whispering her words. It was as if she didn’t want to hear them herself. She was scared as well. Worse than that, actually. She was clearly in pain. — That’s the thing. I don’t know if me getting attached to you is the smartest idea, but I also don’t know if I’ll be able to help myself. 


End file.
